superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology
The power to use the traits of a fallen angel of godly power. Advanced variation of Fallen Angel Physiology. Fallen version of Transcendent Angel Physiology. Variation of Demiurge Physiology, Demon Physiology, Divine-Demonic Physiology, Fallen Physiology, Transcendent Demon Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Opposite to Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *Black/Evil/Fallen/Malevolent Angel Deity/God Physiology *Primordial Black/Evil/Fallen/Malevolent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Black/Evil/Fallen/Malevolent Angel Physiology *Viceroy of the Black/Evil/Fallen/Malevolent Angel Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Fallen Transcendent Angel: a leader of a group of angels who rebelled against God and were cast into Hell. Strangely, users not only keep their power but still have access to angelic powers as well as demonic ones in spite of the fact that the user is not a full-fledged demon. Applications * All Angelic Powers * All Demonic Powers * All Divine Powers * All Holy Powers *Absolute Condition: User has unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Beauty: Possess divine, unrivaled beauty. **Absolute Defense: Unbreachable defenses regardless of attack. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intelligence: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godly strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omni-Psionics: Master all psionic abilities. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Absolute Psionic Power: Possess all known mental, psionic and psychic abilities. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Divine Slayer: Can overwhelm divinities of any level without the slightest form of effort. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Omni-Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omni-Manipulation: Possess all kinetic abilities. **Primordial Force Manipulation: Wield the ancient all composing aspects of creation and beyond. *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Nigh-Omniscience: Have a mind unblocked to the entire universe. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power and every absolute power. *Chaotic Form/Divine Presence: Has a glorious angelic form that can cause great destruction when revealed. *Creation: Bring anything to existence on a whim. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Can never be beaten. *Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical, supernatural realms. *Omnicompetence: Can easily handle anything. *Omnislayer: Have capabilities of killing anything. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all their boundless angelic abilities. **Angel Physiology: Having the attribute of both normal angels and fallen ones. **Divinity: Access vast godly powers. **Fallen Angel Manipulation: Command legions of fallen angels. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Godly Incarnation: Even while cast from favor wielders still possess savior attributes. **Primordial Light Manipulation: Possess limitless light powers. *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Has incalculable demonic power. **Demonic Arm: Possess the arm of godly demonic entity. **Demonic Aura: Surrounding self with fearsome demonic aura. **Demonic Empowerment: Be more powerful when in connect with demonic stuff. **Demonic Source: Access vast demonic powers. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Demon Physiology: As mentioned before, the users are a demons duo to their fallen nature. **Demon Soul: Having the soul of Demon. **Devil Hand: Possess the hand of godly demonic entity. **Devil Soul: Possess the soul of ultimate corrupted being. **Divine-Demonic Physiology: User is both a Demon and a divine being. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Satanic Incarnation: As a leader of the fallen angels, the user is regarded as a Satanic figure. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. **Transcendent Physiology: As corrupted angel user have nature equal to that one possessed by gods. *Wing Manifestation: Normally when an angel falls they lose their wings, but the user still has theirs intact. Variations * Divine-Angelic Physiology: becoming evil-god instead of demon, or in rare case fallen transcendent angel can Ascend to Goodhood by Contracting with God King also God-Angel Hybrid could have been half-Fallen Angel. Associations *Angel Lord Physiology *Anti-God *Archangel Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Archnephalem Physiology *Ascended Demon Lord Physiology *Ascended Demon Physiology *Dark Lord *Demon Lord Physiology *Demon Physiology *Divine-Nephalonic Physiology *Evil Embodiment *Fallen Angel Lord Physiology *Heaven Lordship *Nephalem Lord Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Omnimalevolence *Transcendent Angel Physiology **Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology **Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology **Transcendent Demonic-Undead Physiology *Transcendent Genie Physiology *Transcendent Hybrid Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * Might be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *User's power may be overpowered by beings of a higher power. *In most settings, a Supreme Being is known to suppress the powers of the user, while a Trinity God is guaranteed to defeat them effortlessly. Trivia Sometimes Fallen Angels despite their fall hood, can still have a position in Heaven, or can redeem themselves if they wanted, but that depends on the series/religions in question. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Demonic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Evil power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Holy Power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Rare power Category:Spiritual Powers